1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio-controlled timepiece correcting a time instant on the basis of a time code received by a radio.
2. Description of the Related Art
From olden times, there is utilized the radio-controlled timepiece receiving a standard radio signal including the time code denoting a present time instant by the radio, thereby correcting the time instant in an inside of the radio-controlled timepiece. Even in a case where an error occurs in the radio-controlled timepiece, by correcting the time instant on the basis of the received time code, there can be corrected to an accurate time instant and displayed.
By the way, since the radio-controlled timepiece possesses a reception means for receiving the standard radio signal and the reception means consumes a large electric power, there is developed a radio-controlled timepiece in which there is contrived to save the electric power by reducing an electric power consumption of the reception means.
For example, in Patent Document JP-A-2002-139586 Gazette (Paragraphs [0014]-[0017], FIG. 1), there is disclosed a radio-controlled timepiece in which an automatic reception frequency at an electricity-saving time is decreased by diminishing an automatic reception frequency of the time code in compliance with an electricity generation state, thereby altering a reception operation in compliance with a situation of an electric source.
Further, in Patent Document JP-A-2004-3927 Gazette (Paragraphs [0034]-[0057], FIG. 1-FIG. 4), there is disclosed a radio-controlled timepiece in which there is made such that the automatic reception frequency of the time code is diminished in compliance with a reception situation.
In each of inventions described in the Patent Documents, although it is possible to contrive to save the electric power, since a setting of a timing automatically receiving the time code is intricate and the reception operation is repeated by a predetermined frequency also under an environment in which the standard radio signal can not be received normally, there is an issue that the large electric power is wastefully consumed.
Problems of the present invention are that a setting as to whether or not the time code is automatically received is simple, and a wasteful use of the electric power by the reception operation under an environment incapable of suitably receiving the time code is suppressed.